In a conventional transport control system, various techniques for automatically designing a path channel have been used in setting and controlling a path such as multi-protocol label switching (MPLS). For example, JP-A-2008-85642 (Patent Literature 1) provides a technique by which when a network is divided into plural areas, a path crossing the areas is efficiently set. Also, JP-A-2008-54211 (Patent Literature 2) enables an LSP channel calculation which minimizes the number of links configuring a label switch path (LSP). Also, JP-A-2007-166433 (Patent Literature 3) sets a channel by easing conditions even in any network environments, and even under circumstances where an alternative channel is not found. Also, JP-A-2007-158818 (Patent Literature 4) provides a technique by which the number of paths caused by a channel change is reduced during recalculation while achieving an effective use of network resources. Also, JP-A-2007-74312 (Patent Literature 5) enables a bypass for P2MP TE LSP due to P2MP TE LSP to be set.